renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episcopal Church of Scotland
The Episcopal Church of Scotland, or the Church of Scotland, is an independent church of the Roman Aristotelian Church and the Celtic Aristotelian Church. It has also been called a sect of the the CAC. The church's official founding date is December 17th, 1459, but church experts suppose that the church was probably founded a week before that, on December 10th. The church's founding fathers was a group of members of the Roman Aristotelian Church and the Celtic Aristotelian Church. This group is called the Elder Fathers by church members. Nobody knows exactly who these people where, but they were supposedly a group of seven, one woman and six men. The church had an early charter which it abided by until July 29th, 1460, when a new charter was ratified and signed by the clergy, members, and Lord Warden of the church. There has been three popes in the ECS history, the first was Leon I, the second Leon II, the third and last pope recorded, Innocent I. All popes adopt new names in order to become pope, so in that way their game name was never known. The reasoning behind the church members and clergy not knowing each other was so that they would not be persecuted. So, because of that, names cannot fill the history of this church. However on July 29th, 1460, the Lord Warden of the Church, Curtius Campbell (then Curtius Carmichael) then came out and announced the presence of the church. He announced that the pope was dead and he was seeking a new one (as his duties specify). But the church was ridiculed and laughed at. Many saw it as Curtius' scam to get to power quickly. The story behind the Lord Warden is a tragic one. Leon I announced the new office shortly before his death, Leon II then gave the position to a bishop, and Innocent I gave the position to Curtius on July 20th, 1460. Unfortunately, each and every pope has died in office. The first Lord Warden was killed when travelling, and he did not return to the game. The Lord Warden is the only none clergy position in the church. The occupant of the office can be a clergyman, but generally a church member takes the office. The second in command to the Lord Warden is the Lord Viscount. All of the duties and offices, along with the charter are desribed below. However, after several months, Curtius left the church. ---- Charter of the Church ---- 　 The Most Holy Charter of Organization for the Episcopal Church of Scotland Written on the day of July Twenty-Ninth, Anno Domini Fourteen Hundred and Sixty 　 　 I. Organization The Episcopal Church of Scotland is an independent church of Jah, and is not overseen by the United Roman Aristotelian Church, the Celtic Aristotelian Church, or any Anglican, Irish, or European church. The Episcopal Church of Scotland is headed up by the Bishop of Edinburgh, His Holiness, the Pope. The Pope of the Episcopal Church of Scotland is the head over the College of Cardinals. The College of Cardinals holds all of the cardinals of the cardinal dioceses. If the pope is dead, or resigning from office, then the Lord Warden sits in for the Pope. The Pope himself decrees what the church believes in and he has the final say in all matters regarding the church. The College of Cardinals decides on the finances, diplomacy, and all actions regarding the church. It is like the British Parliament or the American Congress. Each cardinal is appointed by the pope of the Episcopal Church. The cardinal is head over his/her cardinal diocese. The cardinal in turn appoints archbishops, who head over their diocese. The archdioceses are the towns in the Kingdom of Scotland, and the towns are the separate diocese for the bishops. In turn, the archbishops then appoint bishops for the separate churches in their diocese. Sometimes a diocese can include more than one town. The pope and the Representative Church Council decide on the border lines between the dioceses and the archdioceses. The bishops, in turn, then appoint abbots and friars to administer the church. If the pope dies or leaves office, or is inactive for more than three months, then all of the clergy in the Episcopal Church of Scotland vote for the new pope. The elections take place for one week, and at the end, the votes are counted and then the Lord Warden of the Episcopal Church of Scotland crowns the new pope. In the matter of the fact that there is no clear winner, or no election is held, the Lord Warden then appoints a new pope. However, that pope cannot be outside of the clergy of the church. The Lord Warden is a lifelong position, and he/she is in charge of the diplomacy and the military matters of the church (if the church is asked to fight in a war). He also heads over the judicial side of the church, and is the final say in a court martial. The Court of the Episcopal Church of Scotland takes all cases regarding the church, whether it be a faulty clergyman, or a corrupt pope. If anything out of the ordinary, or something wrong or evil is seen by any clergyman in the church, then the Lord Warden reviews the case and decides. The Lord Warden can go to whatever lengths that he/she sees necessary for punishment. That even includes excommunicating a member from the church. The Lord Warden’s Office holds the Lord Viscount and the Wardens. The Lord Viscount is second in command and sits in for the Lord Warden when he is not there. If a Lord Warden leaves office, then the Lord Viscount takes his place. The Wardens are offices in the Lord Warden’s Office. They train in church, military, and diplomatic matters and are servants of the church. They do daily tasks, such as sign treaties and such, or lead armies. The Lord Chamberlain is the personal security agent of the pope, and is the pope’s personal advisor/servant. The position is held for life, until he/she is removed by the pope. If a Lord Chamberlain resigns from his office, then the pope can appoint a new one. 　 II. Canonization and excommunication 　 If a person, whether he be dead or alive, is seen holy enough to be canonized and give the title of Saint, then the pope may decide by himself. If a member of the church, or a clergyman, is seen unholy or unworthy to be in the church, the pope may excommunicate, however the College of Cardinals must vote. III. Dioceses, Titles, Laws, Decrees, and Membership The cardinal dioceses are over certain regions of the country. So if any new towns are added and such, then those towns, based off of where they are, join a certain cardinal diocese. The dioceses are listed here: Cardinal Diocese of Dumfries (Western Region) Cardinal Diocese of Ayr (Eastern Region) Cardinal Diocese of Lanark (Northern Region) Cardinal Diocese of Kirkcudbright (Southern Region) Archdiocese of Glasgow (Glasgow County) Archdiocese of Galloway (Galloway County) Diocese of Ardencaple ( Adrencaple Town) Diocese of Glasgow (Glasgow Town) Diocese of Stirling (Stirling Town) Diocese of Kirkcudbright (Kirkcudbright Town) Diocese of Whithorn (Whithorn) Diocese of Wigtown (Wigtown) Diocese of Girvan (Girvan Town) 　 The Lord Warden and other members of the church can be given special titles by the pope. But the titles already posted are: Cardinal of Dumfries Cardinal of Ayr Cardinal of Lanark Cardinal of Kirkcudbright Archbishop of Glasgow Archbishop of Galloway Bishop of Ardencaple Bishop of Glasgow Bishop of Stirling Bishop of Kirkcudbright Bishop of Whithorn Bishop of Wigtown Bishop of Girvan The listing of ranking within the church, along with their addressing titles, is listed here: Pope (His Holiness) College of Cardinals (Their Faithfulnesses) Cardinal (His Lordship) Archbishop (His Reverence) Bishop (Bishop) Deacon (Father) Abbot (Brother) Friar (Friar) Non-church titles can be granted by the pope and the Lord Warden. The Episcopal Church of Scotland is the church of Scotland, so every Scot is a member of it, unless they do not wish to be in it. However, if a Scot proves himself or is deserving of a title of nobility, then by the power of God, and the Holy Church, the Lord Warden or the Pope may grant nobility or knighthood to that Scot. Non-Scots, such as British or Danes may be granted membership of the church if they live in Scotland. All theological decrees are the sole responsibility of the pope, but if a bishop or archbishop wishes to have one made, the pope may grant him/her authority to do it. Any laws regarding the church however need authorization by the College of Cardinals. 　 　 Signed by the Episcopal Church of Scotland clergy and members, July 29th, 1460 　 　 ---- Church Dogma and Beliefs The church believes in one god, and in the Trinity of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. The Holy Bible is the foundation of the beliefs of the church. However the church does specify on a few things. They believe that being baptized and being saved are two seperate events, both of which cannot be given unwillingly. It is a matter of the heart. The church believes that all church members that are saved, including the United Roman Aristotelian Church and the Celtic Aristotelian Church. However if not saved, you must seek Jah in your heart. The church believes in Purgatory and confession to a priest. The rest of the church's beliefs lie on what the Bible says. The pope may give doctrines and such, but these are more a matter of opinion than anything else. ---- Lord Warden and the Office of the Lord Warden This is a list of the members of the Office of the Lord Warden. Each member is below in seniority to the next member, but they all work in diplomacy and military matters of the Church. The church is a holy institution, but they will help Scotland in foreign wars and such. Lord Warden Lord Viscount Wardens (number depends on how much the Lord Warden and/or Lord Viscount sees neccesary. They are assistants in the duties of the Lord Warden.) ---- Nobility and Knighthood Nobility and knighthood may be granted to the clergy and the Lord Warden by the pope. Members of the church, or any man for that matter, may be granted nobility and knighthood only by the Lord Warden and/or pope. ---- Past Popes, Clergy, and Lord Wardens Popes: Leon I (December 20th, 1459-February 1st, 1460) Leon II (February 8th, 1460-May 31st, 1460) Innocent I (June 6th, 1460-June 27th, 1460) ---- Clergy: (1) Cardinals (2) Archbishops (3) Bishops (4) Deacons (5) Abbots (6) Friars Lord Wardens: unknown (January 29th, 1460-July 19th, 1460) Curtius (July 20th, 1460- Present) (1) Lord Viscounts: Caiusm (August 1st, 1460-Present) ---- Members There is an estimated forty five members of the ECS. -Written by the Official Scribe of the ECS, Admin West